King of the World
by AuraWielder
Summary: He was King. With the entire world under his command, he only had a few Legendaries left to bring over to his side. And with one more imprisoned, he faces deadly consequences. Oneshot.


King of the World (One-shot)

* * *

It was his.

All of it was his.

The entire world was his to control, to toy with, or even destroy if he wanted to. He was king.

But where's the fun in ruling a destroyed world?

He has almost every single Legendary under his control. The females, they were his slaves. They brought him food, and served him in every way. They were even his sex slaves, free for him to practice any sick, twisted fantasies he had on them. To him, they were nothing more than toys.

As for the males, he also had them serving him. Under his rule, they helped him conquer the entire world.

The world worshipped him. They groveled at his feet. Of course, there were always harsh consequences for those who didn't. It put them in line pretty quickly.

Though, not everyone willingly served under his rule. He knew that a resistance had formed, wanting to overthrow him. He had one of the resistance members imprisoned in the walls of his castle. That reminded him; he needed to go interrogate him.

Zekrom rose.

He walked slowly down from his throne and descended the staircase. He thought about what he would do to the resistance member for interrogation. He had a number of torture methods that he liked. Electrocution was his favorite, but he had alternative ways to extract information from Ground-types, which electricity did not effect. Waterboarding, oxygen deprivation, humiliation, sensory/sleep deprivation, the rack… he had so many options. Even once he got his information, he still loved to toy with them. It was all so much fun for him.

Arceus, who was once the Goddess of the Pokémon World and now his servant, approached him.

"My Lord, your prisoner still awaits interrogation."

"Yes, I know. That is exactly where I was going."

Getting Arceus under his control had been all too easy. Zekrom was a tactical genius, and easily predicted where Arceus would try to escape to during the Hall of Origin's takeover. Every Pokémon occupying the Hall: Palkia, Dialga, Giratina, and Arceus… they all became his slaves.

One might ask, 'if so many Pokémon serve him, why don't they rebel?'

He was Hitler-esque in that way. He had many under his control, because one thing kept them in check. Fear. They were too scared to rebel when they were powerless before him. When Zekrom captured a Legendary, he drained the Legend of the majority of his or her powers and added it to his own. It also gave him moves of EVERY type, having unlimited coverage. Zekrom reached such a high state of power, that the world became ripe for his taking. And even if fear didn't check the Legendaries, he had built a brainwashing machine to help his causes.

Only a few Legendaries have yet to be captured, and that was because they were hidden so well.

Mewtwo, Lugia, Groudon, Darkrai, and Reshiram. These were the five yet to be captured. They had stayed hidden and formed the resistance. One of these resistance members had finally been captured by Zekrom's legion, but the dragon didn't know who it was yet.

As he approached the cell of the resistance member, he heard the member cry out in pain from a whipping sound.

"Stop! Please!" said a gruff voice.

Zekrom smiled softly, enjoying the screams of pain and pleads of mercy. He walked into the cell, and motioned for the torture guard, Rayquaza, to stop. The green dragon left the cell, leaving Zekrom alone with the resistance member…

Groudon.

* * *

"Well. It's a pleasure to finally meet one of the resistance members." Zekrom smirked evilly.

Groudon breathed heavily, still trying to recover from the whipping session he had just been given. His feet were chained to the floor, and his hands were forcibly held above his head by chains from the ceiling.

"Well?" Zekrom asked again, wanting an answer. "Must I bring the guard back again?"

"…You monster. You heartless monster. You did SOMETHING to Rayquaza. My friend. Before, he wouldn't dream of hurting me. Now, you have him whipping me. I begged and begged, but he wouldn't let up."

"I know." Zekrom nodded. "He DOES make a good torture guard, doesn't he?"

"What did you do to him?" Groudon demanded, despite his condition. "How are you turning our friends against us?"

"Oh, Rayquaza was a tough nut to crack, but I managed to do it. Even after I drained him of his powers, he refused to serve me. He said that he'd sooner die than serve me. So, off to the brainwashing machine I took him." Zekrom chuckled. "You know, it was so much fun to watch him beg for mercy. I get such a thrill out of it."

"You filthy son of a-"

"Now, I believe it is my turn to ask the questions. You're certainly not in the position to argue."

Groudon remained silent.

"Where are your resistance members hiding?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Groudon." Zekrom told him. "Or things will get ugly. I'm no idiot. I know that you're part of the resistance who wants to over-throw me."

"And if I am?" Groudon posed.

"…Then you will tell me where they are hiding. Or you will pay the consequences." Zekrom said darkly.

"I'm not going to betray them. I won't let them get hurt by a heartless bastard such as you!"

"…Then it's time."

"…Time for what?" Groudon asked nervously.

"Time for you to pay the price."

Zekrom left the cell momentarily, then came back with a leather hood in hand.

"Talk. Or else you won't taste oxygen again."

"…" Groudon looked at the leather hood. It was well designed and sealed perfectly, so that no oxygen could come to the wearer of it.

"…Never."

"Very well, then." Zekrom put the hood on and locked it onto Groudon's head. Groudon gasped, hoping for air, but none would make its' way in. Muffled cries of mercy came from under it.

Zekrom only smirked evilly as he watched Groudon suffocate.

_Pokémon © Nintendo / Game Freak_

* * *

Kinda out of the blue here, huh? I had this idea of Zekrom being an evil, sadistic villain and it would not leave my head. I don't plan to expand this any further, but if you want to take it somewhere, be my guest.

Oh, and don't forget to read and review!


End file.
